1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As an example of an electro-optical apparatus, there is proposed an organic electroluminescent (EL) apparatus in which pixels using an organic EL element are arranged in a matrix form in a display region of an element substrate (for example, JP-A-2007-234610).
Specifically, in JP-A-2007-234610, the organic EL element is configured with an anode, an insulating film, an organic layer, and a cathode which also function as a reflecting layer and which are laminated in sequence from a side of a substrate for driving, and is sealed by a protective film provided in the display region.
In JP-A-2007-234610, after forming the protective film on the organic EL element, the protective film is formed in the display region and an external connecting region (a region other than the display region of the element substrate) of the element substrate, the protective film is anisotropically etched while using a sealing substrate as a mask, and thus the protective film on the external connecting region is removed.
Meanwhile, the sealing substrate is a mask having a thickness of about 1 mm as different from a generally used photolithography mask, and there is a problem that the protective film which has a film thickness of several tens of μm in the vicinity of the sealing substrate which becomes the mask, is not sufficiently etched.